


Daddy Gives The Best Spankings

by BabyZed



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Age Difference, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Angst and Romance, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Incest, Incest Kink, Incest Play, Infantilism, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Romance, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Penis, Smut, Spanking, Underage - Freeform, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyZed/pseuds/BabyZed
Summary: A loving daddy has to punish his 3 year old son. What happens when the young boy enjoys it a little too much?⚠️ EXTREMELY UNDERAGE AND INCEST! ⚠️THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION AND I DO NOT CONDONE THIS BEHAVIOUR!This work is complete.
Relationships: Father/son incest - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 287





	1. Temptation Is Too Great

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ LAST WARNING: Contains extremely underage and incest.
> 
> THIS IS FICTION AND I DO NOT CONDONE THIS BEHAVIOUR IN REAL LIFE!
> 
> Don't like it, don't read it.

“Come over here for your punishment, son.”

My 3 year old son prances over to me, almost as if he’s excited to be getting a spanking for refusing to clean up his toys.

“Take off your pants, baby.”

He does as he’s told. Once he’s striped down to his dinosaur undies I pull him up onto my lap. As if he’s ready and willing to receive a spanking, he quickly lowers himself down across my legs. He gives his little ass a wiggle before settling down across my lap onto his stomach. I rub my hand over his tiny ass, trying to hold back a moan. I should NOT be needing to suppress a boner while preparing to spank my son, but here I am, doing exactly that. 

I always spank him over his undies. I don’t want to hurt him and I never spank him hard, just enough to get the message across. Part of me thinks he gets into trouble on purpose because he actually likes me spanking him. That’s probably all in my perverted mind though.

I continue to rub over his undies for a bit. Finally, I pull my hand back and give him a surprise spank. He moans and wiggles his ass a bit, grinding his front into my lap. I can feel his tiny dick against my growing boner. What a time for me to be wearing thin sweatpants instead of jeans.

“Are you going to clean up your toys when daddy asks you to?”

I spank him again. He gasps, “Yes, daddy!”

I rub his ass and he moans softly. “Then why do you continue to ignore my rules? Do you need more of a punishment, son?”

He giggles, but doesn’t respond. I slip his undies off at the back, exposing his tiny bare ass. I can’t stop myself from squeezing his plump cheeks. He’s certainly got my ass. Small, but juicy. He grinds into me as I play with his ass. My dick is definitely hard now. He must be able to feel it. I should stop. I have to stop!

“Get up, baby, we’re done for now.”

“Aww okay.” He pulls off of me and sits up. I glance at his front and see that his baby dick is hard too. Fuck. 

“You know I punish you because I love you right?” I say, pulling him to my chest.

“I know, daddy. I love you!”

“I love you too, baby boy. Now go to bed, it’s late.”

“Can I sleep with you? Please?” He whines.

“Of course.”

We settle into the bed, dicks still hard, and he cuddles up against me. I can feel his little boner on my side. Fuck I need him to leave so I can jerk off, but I love him being close to me. 

We say goodnight and lay in silence for a bit. Suddenly, he starts grinding his still hard dick into my side. I accidentally let out a loud groan. Without thinking, I reach around to cusp his ass, squeezing his small cheeks into each of my hands. I help him grind against me faster. 

He gasps as we pick up the pace, “Feels good, daddy. When you spank me it makes my pee pee stand up.”

I groan loudly now and pull him on top of me. “You make daddy’s stand up too, baby.”

“Does it feel good for you too?” 

I moan, pulling his head down onto my chest, “So good, baby.”

I grind our dicks together through our thin underwear, faster and faster until I cum harder than I have in my entire life. I moan so loud.

“Are you okay, daddy?” I hear the fear in his voice. As I’m coming down from my orgasm high, panic starts to set In.

“I’m okay, baby. Are you okay?” 

He falls off me and looks down at himself. He still has a boner. “Can you make it feel good again, daddy?”

“Yes, baby boy. Take off your panties and show daddy your cute little pee pee.”

He pulls them down, struggling a bit when they get caught on his feet. I grin to myself and help my son get untangled from his dinosaur undies. 

“Lay back, baby.” He lays back.

Am I seriously about to do this? I already came so it only seems fair that he gets to as well. This will just be a one time thing, I tell myself, knowing perfectly well that it’s a lie. Once I do this, I won’t stop.

I do it.

I wrap his baby dick around my tongue and slurp it into my mouth. He jumps and gasps with surprise pleasure, then settles back down and moans. I slurp his whole dick and balls into my mouth. He tastes so fucking good. Not a single hair, just baby smooth skin. 

“Daddy, stop I have to pee!”

But I don’t stop because I know that’s his growing orgasm. He moans himself into a scream as his whole body shakes and he dry orgasms. I stop, not wanting to over work his sensitive skin, but give his tiny pecker a little kiss before I pull away and look at his face.

“Did that feel good, baby?”

He’s panting and beaming up at me.

“That was a good punishment, daddy! Can you punish me again?”


	2. Bath Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My son gets naughty in the bathtub and needs a spanking.

I try not to think too much about it, the fact that I sucked my toddlers dick last night. The way his tiny pecker felt in my mouth. The way he grinded into me. 

Things will go back to normal now. They have to.

Except right now I’m standing in the bathroom watching my 3 year old struggle to get undressed for his bath and I can feel a boner starting to grow. 

“Help, daddy?” He asks, pointing down at his pants wrapped around his ankles. He always struggles to get clothes off past his feet. I bend down to assist him. He puts his hands around my neck for support as I hold his pants so he can step out of them. 

Our faces are so close together and I find myself staring at his lips. Why in the fuck do I want to kiss my son? He’s so cute as he pulls away from me and starts to climb into the ready made bath.

“You have to take off your undies first, baby.” He’s standing in the water now, wearing just his underwear. 

“No!” He giggles, then splashes his way down into the water, soaking his undies. They’re white and now that they’re wet I can see his tiny, soft bulge as he moves and splashes around. 

“Baby, calm down you’re getting water everywhere!”

He doesn’t stop thrashing around. I reach out to him, but he sees me coming and giggles as he sends a huge splash of water right at my chest. 

“Daddy’s wet too!”

“You’re being very naughty, son!”

He stops moving in the water and looks up at me, I swear he’s almost smirking at me, “Spank?”

I’ve got to spank him now, and he knows it. Wants it. I want it too. My dick wakes up to full attention at that simple thought.

He points at the bulge in my pants, “Pee pee standing up!”

I grab a towel and wrap him in it and pull him out of the bath, “Yours is too.”

He giggles, “Spank me, daddy?”

I sit on the edge of the bathtub and start to dry him off, “Yes, son, you’ve been naughty and it’s time for you to get a spanking.”

He pushes my hands holding the towel away and hoists himself up to my lap, laying stomach down, and awaits his punishment. 

He’s still very wet and his soaked panties are dripping water onto my crotch. I grab his ass and instantly squeeze. I don’t waste time and pull his undies off, exposing his bare baby smooth ass. I spank him. He lets out a small moan. I usually wait a couple seconds in between spanks, but I’m so overcome with lust that I spank him again. I love the way his tiny ass jiggles. I want so badly to see his asshole. 

He starts to grind his crotch into mine. I put my hand on his ass and help him grind into me faster. Through the movement my fingers slip between his cheeks and I brush against his hole. It’s slimy from the bath water. I could probably slip the tip of my finger in. I play with his hole, slowly trying to slip inside. We’re both moaning.

Through his thrusts he makes a sudden push into the air, causing the tip of my finger to breech his hole. I moan and swirl my finger around just inside his entrance. He stops thrusting and waits for my next move. I don’t want to hurt him. His asshole is so small and tight. 

I pull my fingertip out and pat his ass, “Stand up.”

He whines, “Done, already?” He crawls off my lap and stands there staring at me. I pull his undies all the way off and pull him close to me. He snuggles his face into my wet T-shirt. 

Holding tightly onto his ass I start to stand and pull him up into my arms. We don’t speak as I carry him to my bedroom and I lay him gently onto my bed. His little dick is hard and I can’t wait to taste it again, but first I tell him to roll onto his stomach. He rolls over, but pulls his knees up and pushes his little ass into the air. His face is buried in the sheets but I still hear him giggling as he moves his ass around in the air. I chuckle to myself and grab his ass cheeks, spread them apart, and hungrily push my face between them. He gasp as my tongue flicks out and finds his tiny hole. He tastes fucking amazing. I stick my tongue inside him, pushing in and out. 

I tongue fuck my toddler for a while, listening to him moan with pleasure. Eventually I pull my face away, slap his ass, and push him down onto his side. He starts to sit up and watches me desperately pulling my hard dick out of my pants. I pump my cock in my hand and he watches curiously. 

“Lay back, baby.”

He falls back onto the bed and I put my dick against his and grind them together. I hump him like that and kiss his mouth. So small, so soft. His lips are inexperienced so he just lets me slurp at his face. I pull my lips off his when he moans loudly, and watch his face as his mouth opens wide and he screams out his orgasm. That does it for me and I cum all over his dick and stomach. 

I pull away and stand there staring at my son covered in my cum. I laugh, “You need a bath, baby.”


	3. Spank Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy's baby boy needs spankings all the time... and he will get what he needs.

My toddler runs into the room butt naked. I watch his soft little cock bouncing on his balls as he runs around the room making airplane noises. He’s been refusing to wear clothes since the first day that we started experimenting. He’ll only wear underwear if I absolutely insist he put something on. I don’t mind though, obviously.

He jumps up into my lap and buries his face into my neck. I stroke his hair and say, “It’s nearly time for bed, baby.”

“Sleep with you, daddy?”

I kiss him on the lips, “Of course.”

I carry him to my bedroom, as if it’s the normal routine now, which I suppose it is. He’s already crashing from his hyper energy of running around the living room. I lay his naked body onto my bed. He flutters his eyes and turns onto his side. I put the blanket over him and go to brush my teeth. 

When I return he’s sitting up in bed with the blankets off, “Daddy, help?” He whines, pointing to his hardening cock.

I suck him until he dry orgasms. He sighs with relief and snuggles himself into my pillow. I lay beside him and pull him close. He falls asleep on my chest. 

***

I wake up to sounds of screaming and sit up quickly. I jump out of bed and follow the sound to the kitchen. My mouth opens in shock as I see my 3 year old sitting on the floor next to a chair, which is propped up next to the kitchen counter. There’s milk spilling off the counter and white powder all over the chair and floor.

I run to him, “What happened? Are you hurt?”

He sniffles through his tears, “I was tryn cook for you.”

“Are you hurt?” I repeat, feeling over his naked body.

“No.” He blurts out, causing fresh tears to fall. “I’m sorry, daddy!”

I pull him into my lap, “It’s okay, baby. You tried to do a nice thing, but you can’t cook. Daddies do the cooking, okay?”

He nods and I wipe away some of his tears. I carry him to the couch and he asks, “Spank, daddy?”

I chuckle, “No, baby. You’re not in trouble.”

I put him down on the couch and see fear in his eyes as I start to walk away, “Daddy, stay!”

“I have to clean up the kitchen.” I turn the TV on to cartoons, “You watch this, baby. I will just be in the next room, okay?” I pick up his teddy bear from the floor and hand it to him. He snuggles it close and nods at me.

After I’ve cleaned the kitchen and we’ve eaten a proper breakfast I crash onto the couch. My son curls up next to me, “Spank me, daddy. I was naughty today.”

I look down at him. He doesn’t look upset, he looks… lustful. He lays himself over my lap and arches himself up, pushing his bare ass near my face. He giggles as he shakes his tiny ass at me. I laugh too and pat his ass back down to my lap. I sit up straighter and get into spanking position. I rub over his soft ass cheeks and give it a few jiggles. 

“Mmmm,” he moans. Then he sits up quickly and pulls away from me, “Teddy!” he shouts. I watch him scramble off the couch to get his teddy, then he returns to my lap and lays himself back across my legs. He buries his face into his teddy, wiggles his ass, and says, “Ready, daddy!”

I spank him quick and sharp. He shouts out a response and squeezes his teddy bear. I rub over his reddening ass and he moans. I spank him again, softer this time. I’m not sure if it’s his cock or mine that I can feel hardening, but it’s probably both. I spank him a few more times, stopping in between each blow to rub his sensitive skin. When he starts grinding himself into my lap that’s when I know that he’s super turned on and desperate for release. I spread his cheeks open and spit onto his tiny pink hole. I rub my finger at his entrance. I feel can his little body shaking with excitement as I prepare to stick my finger inside him. I push in the tip and he moans loudly at the intrusion. I feel around his insides with just the tip of my finger and he thrusts himself faster onto my crotch. I push in more and more until my finger is thrusting in and out of him.

We’re both moaning now as the friction of his thrusts rubs against my huge boner. “Good, baby.” I moan as I keep finger fucking him. I spank his ass with my other hand and he screams out a dry orgasm. I pull my finger out and let him sit up. I pull his legs to wrap around my waist. I pull my cock out of my jeans and tell him to bounce on me, but he’s already started doing it. He knows the drill by now and he loves bouncing on my cock. He expertly grinds himself against my hardness. l sink further into the couch and let my toddler bring me to orgasm.

He giggles when my cum explodes between us. I pull his head down to my chest and he relaxes his body against me. We lay like that for a while and I lose track of the time while we snuggle. 

He sits up and I look at him curiously. He starts to bounce up and down, “Spank me again, daddy!”

At this point “spank me” is code for sex. He knows that a spanking always ends in daddy helping him feel good. 

“Later, baby. We’ve only just finished.”

“Again!” He whines.

“Not right now.” I say sternly. 

He scoops some of my cum into his hands and wipes it on my face and screeches in delight. “Hey…” I start to say, but he quickly crawls off my lap and starts running around the room chanting, “Spank me, spank me!”

I’ve created a little spank monster.


End file.
